New Years Revenge by Who?
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: who's forced to decorate on New Years Eve instead of drinking with her buds? Well...better check it out. [OneShot] [Rushed] [HAPPY NEW YEAR!]


**How bad CAN New Years really turn out with the gang celebrating together? Oh..I dunno about bad...but maybe BAD. **

**TTYL,**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sakura's House**

"So Sakura, am I late for the hijack?" Ino asked.

"Why no, of course not, we were just about to put our ski masks on." Her Pink-haired friend said smiling and almost laughing at thir inside joke. Well...almost...she was trying to be as sarcastic as Ino was at the moment.

"Good. I brought a couple of Hostages. Muahaha." Ino said. And that screwed Sakura over. As soon as Ino let out an evil laugh, Sakura cracked up. Ino pulled a struggling Tenten infront of her and a rather passive Hinata who was being pulled by the collar. For no obvious reason seeing as she was coming either way to spend time with her friends, Tenten however..well..the tomboy just did NOT like these types of parties. Besides, she was going to get drunk with HER team, until she was dragged out of the house and her plans immediatly changed.

Sakura pulled the girls inside and Tenten grabbed the phone, calling her own team to come for the party at Sakura's request-well, more like incesant nagging but hey, same difference.

"Hello is Hyuuga, Neji there?" Tenten asked glaring at Sakura who smiled brightly back.

"Yes, hold on one moment please." The woman who had answered the phoen said.

"Hello?" Neji asked.

"Hi Neji, I can't go out with you guys tonight."

"Why not?"

"Well...let's explain it this way, I was in the shower and I had just gotten out and alll of a sudden-BAM! Ino was there. Needless to say I managed to get my clothes on before getting dragged out of my house. Times like these reminds me that I should set up traps around my house." Ino paled more than usual at hearing this bit of news.

"Lets not go that far, I'm not usually awake in the morning when I have to get you."

"Yeah...that's the only reason I DON'T set those traps up."

"Alright so where are you?"

"At Sakura's. PLEASE! I beg of you!! Come so I'm not murdered out of pure boredom!"

"I don't DO parties."

"I'll kill myself." Tenten threatened

"I'm coming." Neji answered almost immediatly. Tenten smirked as the line went dead.

"Is he coming?" Sakura asked.

"He's coming." Tenten answered as she dialed Gai's number. Now to put on the teary voice. Tenten cleared her throat.

"Hello?" Gai asked.

"Gaaaaaiiiiii." Tenten said in a strangled sob.

"Tenten!? My Team's lovely flower! What is wrong!?" Gai asked worriedly. He WAS a nice guy and all, but seriously, she was HARDLY trying at this.

"I'm soooo alone! No one is going to hang out with me tonight!"

"Our team is hanging out tonight flower!" Gai said trying to calm the "Crying Tenten"

"Yes...but...I can't make it...because...I hurt...my hand! On a kunai! I was being careless and it slipped! So I can't go out to drink tonight...because...my hand...it's in pain..." Tenten said lamely. Betting that even Gai wouldn't fall for that one.

"You poor flower!" Tenten sweatdropped as Gai exclaimed worriedly, "Where, are you, Lee and I will come immediatly." Gai said.

"No no, not immediatly, around 7 or so, I'm at Sakura's." Tenten answered as she smiled nervoulsy on her end.

"Why of course lovely flower. We shall be at Sakura's at precisely 7 PM tonight! We shall bring Champagne to cheer you up dear flower!" Gai yelled as Tenten laughed.

"Okay Gai, thank you sooo much. See you then!" Tenten said as she hung up with a relieved sigh.

"They coming?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, NOW CALL YOUR OWN DAMN GUESTS!" Tenten yelled in annoyance at not being allowed to go out for a quiet evening.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura managed to squeak as she picked up the phone, her job: Call people and beg/ grovel/ deceit people into coming to this party. how many people? Uzumaki, Naruto : Uchiha, Sasuke : Hayate, Kakashi : Yuuhi, Kurenai : Inuzuka, Kiba : Aburame, Shino : Nara, Shikamaru : Akimichi, Chouji : Sarutobi, Asuma. All- in- all 12 others minus the girls with three checked off, ( Hyuuga, Neji : Lee, Rock : Maito, Gai) leaving 9. Though Tenten had to admit...if Haruno got Uchiha here, SHE'D have to congratulate her.

Jobs were as follows: Ino- clean : Sakura- call : Hinata- cook : Tenten- decorate.

It was official. Sakura and Ino were getting coal from Tenten. No, strike that, they weren't even GETTING coal. THAT was how much she hated Decorating.

"...Hinata, I'll trade jobs!" Tenten called while Ino was cleaning.

"S-sure." Hinata answered, not like she mind, she was happy helping either way.

"Last time you cooked Tenten...THAT happened." Sakura said pointing to a smashed pot that was completely dented.

"...The stove wouldn't light."

"You didn't turn it on."

"Your stove hates me."

"You still didn't turn it on."

"...It wouldn't co-operate I'm telling ya."

"...You did NOT turn the knob, to turn it on." Sakura announciated her words as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll trade jobs with YOU it's your house after all, you should decorate it the way you want."

"Nope. No can do, you don't hang out with these people as much, you don't really know how to manipulate them. I just didn't know how to manipulate YOUR team. These teams are easy though." Sakura answered as Tenten grumbled about 'a certain pink-haired colored donkey being a lazy donkey'. Donkey being the unused word here.

"Alright. Bring on the tequilla!" Ino yelled happily as she came in to empty the vacuum.

"..." Sakura gave a blank stare.

"I was KIDDING."

"No not that."

"Then what?"

"I forgot to get the drinks..."

"..."

"I'll go!!" Tenten cried.

"No, my job is done so I'll go, make up a list." Ino answered as Tenten grumbled about blonde donkies this time. Hinata covered her mouth in shock as Tenten stomped to the closet to grab decorations.

"Wine Coolers!!" She screamed from the closet, "AIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly screamed as she jumped out of the closet.

"What!?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp..SPIDER!!!" Tenten screamed as Hinata raised an eyebrow and poked her face into the closet curiously. She tried to hide her laugh as she pulled a plastic spider about 6" by 6".

"...That's supposed to be in the Halloween stuff." Sakura mumbled to herself. Hinata was giggling as a dark blush crept across Tenten's face.

"Quiet down Hinata." She teased as Hinata laughed a bit more at the empty threat. Tenten sighed as she was handed the New Years decorations and began to decorate while Ino shopped.

Ino came back with a huge bag and then sighed as she carefully set the bags on the counter.

"Thank GOD we are 21. Well...I'M 21." Ino corrected when Tenten started to open her mouth, "Oh and I got 'Grouchy' some chocolate to mellow out." Ino said throwing Tenten a chocolate bar.

"...I might just love you Ino." Tenten said as they laughed. TenTen offered a piece to everyone and they nibbled the chocolate while Sakura finished calling everyone.

"Is Sasuke coming?" Ino asked conversationally.

"..." Sakura's eye twitched.

"Uhm...yes he is." Hinata spoke up.

"Then why does she look so pissed?" Ino asked as Tenten snorted.

"This...was the conversation- Hinata, be Sakura." Tenten said as Hinata nodded.

"Hello?" Hinata started.

"What do you want Haruno?" Tenten said in a deep voice.

"See, I'm having a party and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Do I go to parties?"

"No. But this is just friends."

"I still don't want to go."

"Pleeeeease Sasuke!"

"Why should I?"

"Because...-" Hinata trailed off.

"Here, I cut in, and I shouted in the background 'We'll get drunk and have hangovers in the morning!'"

"..." Ino's face tried not to crack off.

"What did Tenten say?" Tenten started up again in her deep voice.

"...She said that we'd get drunk and have hangovers in the morning..."

"...Fine, I'll come. Only to see what kind of drunks all of you are." Tenten finished and pretended to hang up the phone.

"Awww Sakura, he loves you." Ino said as she gave in and cracked up while Sakura's eye twitched.

"I'll show you love in a minute Ino.." Sakura threatened in a soft voice under her breath as she began to put the alcohol away.

Around 7 guests began showing up just as Tenten and Ino had shoved the last piece of furniture into the dining room where the doors were locked so that no one could see the furniture.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said cheerily as she came over with a mask strapped on her face. Ino had gotten them masks while out on her alcohol trip. Sakura had gotten a mask that resembled the eyes of a geisha, Ino had gotten a plain white mask with feathers on the side, Tenten's mask had mini kunai on hte edges and Hinata's resembled a bird.

"...Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Aww, jerk, you used your Byakugan." Tenten said as Neji sighed. Yup, caught. She had heard the ever familiar 'pop' and 'crack' of his veins, "So whats up?"

"Avoidance."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Hold out your hand and shake on it first, I swear it's nothing bad."

"Alright, I trust you." They both shook and before he let go of her hand he asked what he had promised.

"To be my first dance of the New Year!" She answered as she walked off to see if Ino, Sakura, or Hinata needed help. Neji just stood there blinking.

"Dammit. I don't wanna dance." He grumbled.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Almost New Years**

"Wheeewwww!! 10!!" Tenten cried getting everyone's attention as the ball began to drop.

"9!!!" Everyone shouted next.

"8!!" Yes, even Neji was joining in.

"7!!" And no, he was not drunk.

"6!!!!" Tenten was. But not Neji.

"5!!!" Sasuke, and Sakura were. But not Neji.

"4!!!" Neji would never be drunk. Even if Lee and Gai were. And Gai was singing songs with Kakashi.

"3!!!" Ok...so he was a little woozy. That was it.

"2!!!!" Yeah...he's drunk.

"1!!!!" But hey, so was everyone else.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone yelled as Tenten held her harms up to Neji who caught her around her waist and ensured he rsafe return to the ground.

"Happy New Year Neji!" Tenten said laughing as she gave a small hiccup. Neji cracked a smile as Tenten smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Neji asked, he may be drunk, but he wasn't all out of it.

"I stole your kiss of the new year! Haha!" She yelled happily.

"...Yeah, well I'm stealing your dance." He replied, grabbing her drink and then her empty hands after setting their cups down, they began to dance around together, ballroom dancing to be exact while everyone laughed as Tenten screamed in delight and also...well she didn't need a reason-she was drunk dammit. EVERYTHING was funny to her. Sasuke scribbled something on a piece of paper and Sakura did the same as a picture was snapped.

The next morning everyone woke up with mega hangovers. Tenten had no clue why Neji's head was on her lap. While Sakura had no clue when she and Sasuke had ended up cuddling in a corner with a blanket over them to keep them warm, all of the sensei's were gone, probably to nurse their headaches. Naruto and Hinata were still asleep, Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head resting on Hinata's head. Shikamaru and Ino were laying on the floor holding each other...Tenten couldn't resist and against better judgement- coo'ed at the site. Receiving a blast of pain as a headache ripped through her head. Damned taste-good alcohol. She found two piece's of paper. One with Sasuke's writing and the other with Sakura's writing Sakura's paper had one sentence:

_Uchiha, Sasuke: Relaxed Drunk._

Tenten laughed as she grabbed some orange juice, keeping quiet. She read Sasuke's notes:

**Yamanaka, Ino: Calm Drunk**

**Nara, Shikamaru: Happy Drunk**

**Akimichi, Chouji: Easily Upset Drunk**

**Sarutobi, Asuma: Violent Drunk**

**Haruno, Sakura: Giggly Drunk**

**Uzumaki, Naruto: Quiet Drunk**

**Hayate, Kakashi: Sing-Song Drunk**

**Hyuuga, Hinata: Klutzy Drunk**

**Inuzuka, Kiba: Talkative Drunk**

**Inuzuka, Akamaru: Yippy Drunk**

**Aburame, Shino: Perverted Drunk**

**Yuuhi, Kurenai: Embarrassing Drunk (Stripping)**

**Maito, Gai: Sing-Song Drunk**

**Lee, Rock: Loose Drunk/ Violent Drunk**

**Hyuuga, Neji: Surprising Drunk/ Relaxed Drunk**

**TenTen: Happy Drunk/ Caring Drunk/ Overly-protective Drunk**

Tenten smirked as she looked outside: Too bright to do much, so she went to the computer quickly while everyone was asleep and booted it up. She went to a website entitled:

**Konoha Updates**

**Hello everyone!**

Hope your New Year is wonderful!

Check out your horoscopes! See what's new! You might be surprised!

Thanks to some inside tips we've found out what kind of drunks some people are:

**Hayate, Kakashi: Sing-Song Drunk**

**Maito, Gai: Sing-Song Drunk**

**Sarutobi, Asuma: Violent Drunk**

**Yuuhi, Kurenai: Embarrassing / Stripper Drunk**

**Aburame, Shino: Perverted Drunk**

**Akimichi, Chouji: Easily Upset Drunk**

**Haruno, Sakura: Giggly Drunk**

**Hyuuga, Hinata: Klutzy Drunk**

**Hyuuga, Neji: Surprising Drunk/ Relaxed Drunk**

**Inuzuka, Akamaru (Yes the mutt got drunk): Yippy Drunk**

**Inuzuka, Kiba: Talkative Drunk**

**Lee, Rock: Loose / Violent Drunk**

**Nara, Shikamaru: Happy Drunk**

**Uchiha, Sasuke: Relaxed Drunk**

**Uzumaki, Naruto: Quiet Drunk**

**Yamanaka, Ino: Calm Drunk**

**So, I better be logging off. Remember to check those horoscopes, and send in your thoughts on the coloumn. I'll try to dig up some more dirt in the meant time : ) **

**Anon. **

Tenten logged off of the computer and shut it down snickering. Contributing to her friends embarrassment never hurt her. She laughed in he rhead as revenge spun it's way through it towards Sakura and Ino. Or maybe that was just a new headache. She whined as she threw the notes on the drunks away and grabbed the aspirin bottle.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Well, hope you liked it! I gotta go though since tomorrow IS New Years Eve and I have to hit a party lol so:**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**

**  
**


End file.
